degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Winston-Zoë Relationship
The relationship between Zoë Rivas and Winston Chu began in season two of Degrassi: Next Class. Friendship History Overview The two first met on a school trip to Paris, France, through Miles Hollingsworth, and Maya Matlin. Initially they did not particularly seem to like one another and only tolerated eachother for Miles' sake. After a while Winston invited Zoë to a party at the Hollingsworth mansion, and at one point moved a drunk Zoë to the pool house so that nobody would mess with her while she was unconcious. After her assault, Winston was one of the classmates who stood up for Zoë. Their relationship improved and they began seeking advice from one another periodically. At some point, Winston learned about Zoë's Degrassi Nudes scheme and tried to make her confess or quit the team. Despite this, they eventually moved past this and maintained a friendship. After Zoë realized that she is gay, she began dating Winston to try convincing herself and others that she was straight. Zoë eventually came out to Winston, who accepted her whole-heartedly. The pair ran student council together, and are good friends. Degrassi Season 13 In All I Wanna Do, Winston, Zoë and other students are playing a game of truth or dare. Zoë dares him to ask the next girl that walks in "Voulez vous coucher avec moi?" which turns out to be Alli. Alli quickly rejects him, which makes Zoë hysterical. She asks if she can hang out with the two and their friends, but Zoë says "Don't you have your own friends?" as they both leave. In My Own Worst Enemy, when Zoë hears Tristan talking about Miles maybe being into him, she interrupts and asks him if he is talking about Winston. In Spiderwebs, they both participate in the Family Feast play. In Unbelievable, Winston and his friend Miles were accused of sexually assaulting Zoë before it was revealed that it was Luke and Neil. In You Are Not Alone, Zoë and Tristan explain Frankie's MASH game to Winston. Zoë comments that Winston may have been the "dud" out of the choices. Season 14 In Wise Up, they both are seen in class criticizing Miles for outing his relationship with Tristan. In The Kids Aren't Alright (1), Zoë is seen rehearsing with Winston for the musical as a last minute replacement for Frankie. In The Kids Aren't Alright (2), they are rehearsing for the musical and, just as they are about to kiss on stage, Winston pulls away saying he can't kiss anyone other than Frankie. Zoë says that he didn't have that problem with Lola and Winston realizes everyone knows about him cheating on Frankie with Lola. Zoë gives him some advice on how to get Frankie to forgive him. Degrassi: Next Class Season 2 In #CheckYourPrivilege, in class, Winston and Zoë are parents for the baby class project. Winston drops the baby and gets told off. In class, Zoë and Winston are happy they got an A- on their project. Winston tells Zoë they make a great couple and puts his arm around her but Zoë repels him and says in his dreams. In #BuyMePizza, in the gym, Zoë is doing her audition, but isn't doing that well. Zoë kisses Winston on the cheek, but he tells her it has to be a real kiss. Zoë leans into kiss him but pulls away at the last second and says they will do it for real at the show. Later, Zoë gets an email from Winston saying she didn't get a call back for the part and Zoë's upset. In the hallway, Zoë asks Winston why he didn't give her a callback. Winston says they don't have believable on-stage chemistry, but Zoë says he's wanted her from day one. Winston says maybe he did forever ago, but that's not even a thing anymore. Winston says they need someone the audience can fall in love with, someone who is magnetic; in response, Zoë asks if she's not magnetic, and Winston says not like Esme is. Zoë asks what Esme did that she didn't, and Winston says Esme popped on stage and totally sold the whole sexual tension bit and that Zoë didn't. Winston says he's sorry before he walks away. Later, Miles tells Zoë that Winston likes her. In the gym, Winston tells Zoë she can't crash the callbacks. Zoë apologizes for freaking out on him, and admits she thought getting the part would be a positive outlet. She confesses that Miles told her that he liked her. Winston says he's going to have to talk to Miles, and Zoë asks Winston why he likes her. Winston says he likes her because she's awesome, smart,and funny, she doesn't take any crap, and it doesn't hurt that Zoë is really, really pretty, basically like the prefect girl. Zoë kisses Winston. Winston asks why she did that, and Zoë says because they like each other, Winston asks if she is his girlfriend now, and she says yes and they hug. In the student council room, Tristan, Winston, and Zoë are talking about gala when Esme arrives. Winston gives Zoë the part over Esme, and both her and Zoë seem saddened by it, so Esme leaves. After, Winston bails to go get something. Zoë tells Tristan that Winston likes the best version of her and that's what's going to make her happy. Winston returns and tells them he has a great idea for the gala. In #ThrowbackThursday, in the gym, Zoë and Winston are getting organized for the Degrassi Alumni event. Later, Zoë and Winston open up the gala. Zoë and Winston present Frankie singing the school song to the audience. In #ToMyFutureSelf, in class, Tristan tells Zoë he's partners with Miles so Zoë and Winston are partners too. At The Dot, Winston and Zoë are working on their project when Winston wants to take a break. He moves closer to Zoë, but she moves away from him. Winston asks Zoë what's up, and Zoë admits Tristan thinks they don't make a good couple. Winston doesn't get why that matters, and Zoë says she wants to rock their presentation and prove him wrong. Winston kisses Zoë on the cheek. In class, Zoë and Winston present their project about Japanese heritage. Esme accuses Zoë of being racist because of it and they fight. The teacher tells them to change their project idea. In the courtyard, Zoë is ranting about Esme and Winston spays her with water to stop. Winston instantly apologies but admits even if Esme hates Zoë she does have a point about their project. Zoë is upset that he didn't tell her this, and Winston responds that he really likes her and he didn't want to give her any excuse to dump him, saying he thinks it's crazy she's even going out with him. Zoë asks what he means, and Winston explains that sometimes it feels like Zoë's not into them as a couple, like in that moment. Zoë explains that she's trying to figure out how to stop Esme making her out to be the villain. Winston says not to do villain stuff because that's the old Zoë, the scary Zoë, and that she's better than that and sweet. Zoë is surprised Winston finds her sweet. They hold hands and he says he thinks she can be, then suggests they redo the project and promises she can destroy Esme with kindness instead. In class, Zoë and Winston apologize for their project idea while Esme watches unimpressed. After everyone else leaves, Esme tells Zoë what she thought about her apology but Winston intervenes and stands up for Zoë. Esme says sorry before leaving. Zoë tells Winston she's impressed he stood up for her and Winston says he hates people treating her badly because it gives him a weird feeling in his stomach. He continues saying that he knows he likes her more than she likes him, and offers her an "out". Zoë smiles at Winston and says she doesn't want it. Zoë puts her arm around Winston and tells him they make a good team. In #ThatAwkwardMomentWhen, Winston approaches Zoë, Tristan and Miles, kissing Zoë on the cheek and giving her a coffee. Miles calls them cute, and Zoë says her and Winston are Degrassi's hottest power couple. Tristan disagrees, saying him and Miles are. Winston says acts of kindness keeps a relationship going but Tristan thinks Hastagram helps because his and Miles' pics regularly get 150+ likes. Zoë bets her and Winston could get more in half that time and the competition is set: whoever gets the most likes by the end of the day is officially Degrassi's cutest couple. Zoë hands Miles her phone to take a video of her and Winston. He tells them to move back some and Winston falls onto the road, just barely avoiding being hit by someone driving a scooter. Zoë helps Winston up off the road, asking if he's okay and suggesting they go to the nurse. Winston asks if Miles recorded that, and Zoë and Winston think the video will be a instant success. They post it with the hashtag #lovehurts. In class, Winston tells Tristan and Miles that he only sprained his ankle and he's fine. Zoë says to Tristan and Miles that her video with Winston is getting re-posted like crazy, and Miles responds that 20 re-posts isn't that good. Once class starts, Zoë and Winston see that the famous vlogger Shane Dawson has re-posted their video and it's blowing up, and they're both excited. Zoë tells Winston they are going out on a date to celebrate and they high five each other. At a restaurant, Zoë is happy their video has 8,500 re-posts. Winston grabs Zoë's hands and says he'll order them fondue and suggests they go for a walk after dinner by the pier. Zoë thinks they could stage him falling off the pier for another video, but Winston doesn't want to do another and said he thought she was excited about their date. Zoë says it's up to 9,000 re-posts plus everyone is saying they are relationship goals. Zoë asks Winston what's wrong, and he replies that he feels like she cares more about online attention than she does about him. Zoë denies that and says she's just happy people see them as an awesome couple. Winston says that he doesn't think she believes they are an awesome couple unless everybody says so. Zoë thinks he's overreacting, but an upset Winston says he'll leave her and her phone alone and exits the restaurant. In school, Winston apologizes and says he shouldn't have left dinner. Zoë says she's sorry too because she would never hurt him just for likes. Winston says he gets it, it feels good when people tell you that you are awesome. He tells Zoë she is awesome and gives her a present, a bejeweled selfie stick for all their future selfies. Winston then sees her phone and wonders why she's looking at depressing pictures and quotes. Zoë says she just clicked on it by accident and Winston's glad, saying that stuff is messed up. He then goes to his seat. In #RiseAndGrind, Tristan, Miles, Zoë and Winston are playing truth or dare together. Tristan is dared to eat a spoonful of butter, Zoë is dared to smell Miles' laundry basket, and Miles picks truth and admits he's had sex with 5 people, one being Zoë after they hooked up last summer. Miles says Winston is 0, but Winston responds that he's not just looking for a quick thrill and admits he's looking to fall in love, smiling at Zoë. Winston and Zoë tease Miles about having sex with Tristan and Zoë reckons they went from almost broken-up to relationship goals overnight. Miles claims "they had a very nice talk" and Winston reads between the lines to get to the sex part while Miles says it's not polite to kiss and tell. Winston puts his arm around Zoë and asks if they can do some kissing and not telling, Zoë just laughs. In #OMFG, in the gym, Zoë and Winston clap and cheer for the Panthers (Degrassi's Volleyball Team) because they made the finals. Later, Zoë and Winston organise the bus to the game. In the costume room, Zoë is looking for a mascot costume when Winston finds a cheerleder outfit and starts to tell Zoë about his cheerleader fantasy. The two start kissing but Zoë pulls away. Winston asks if there's a problem with him or her. Zoë says she's not in the mood, but Winston says she never is and wonders if there's something wrong with them. Zoë yells out, "Yeah, my horndog boyfriend and his pervy fantasies!" She tries to say it was a joke, but Winston responds with, "so is whatever this relationship is." Winston walks away with Zoë yelling after him. Zoë later finds Winston at the bus and calls him her sexy boyfriend, to which Winston replies, "Don't you mean pervy?" Zoë apologises for what she said before and admits she wanted to push him away. She suggests they skip the volleyball game and spend some "alone time" together, telling him to finish helping everyone on the bus and then meet her in the equpiment room as she has a very special surprise. Winston smiles at Zoë as she walks away. In the equpiment room, Winston is happy and stunned to see Zoë in a cheerleader outfit with pom poms. She does a little routine for him before putting her arms around his neck, and Winston says it is just like his dream (except at the end, she turns into a zombie and sucks out his brains). Zoë pushes him onto a mattress and tells him this will turn out much better. Winston questions if he pressured her but she tells him he didn't and says she wants to make this relationship work. They kiss before she starts to undo his belt. Winston tells her to stop but Zoë kisses him again, leading him to yell for her to stop again and push her off him, putting an end to them attempting to have sex. Zoë asks why he's being weird when she's doing what he wanted but Winston responds that "this isn't normal". Zoë says it's because she's not normal and is brought to tears. She then proceeds to come out to him as gay. Winston is super shocked, and Zoë asks if he hates her. Winston says no and that you can't chose who you are. Zoë says she thought she could do it and that she tried so hard, and Winston asks if that's why she was hurting hersef. Zoë is surprised he knew, and Winston responds that he wasn't sure and didn't how to bring it up but thinks she should get help for her self-harm. Zoë says Grace offered to help but she pushed her away. Winston says that Grace took the bus to the game and he can drive her there, and Zoë agrees, telling Winston he is a good guy. Winston rolls his eyes and says that girls keep telling him this. Zoë asks if they can still be friends since they are offically broken up, and Winston agrees as long as when she comes out as gay she tells everyone that Winston had nothing to do with it. Zoë says "deal". At the game, Winston and Zoë find out the bus with the Degrassi fans didn't make it. Zoë asks if it got a flat tire, but Shay says it crashed. Winston and Zoë look on Lola's tablet and discover the crash was bad and a number of them are in critical condition with no deaths so far. Winston comforts Zoë and hugs her. Season 3 In #BreakTheInternet, Zoë and Winston are helping do a car wash at the school during the summer. While back at school, Winston is helping Zoë set some stuff up now that she's the new president. He defends Zoë to Goldi for defeating her in the election. In #WorstGiftEver, Goldi invites Zoë and Winston to hang out at her house with Rasha that night and they both agree. At Goldi's house, the four of them are playing charades and Winston and Goldi guess theirs correctly. Winston is disappointed when he doesn't get a high five, but Goldi says she can't touch boys because of her religion. Winston replies that she touched Zoë and she's a lesbian, to which Goldi says you can touch gay people. Winston asks what the Quran says about gay people, and Goldi says that the most common interpretation is that it's a sin. Zoë isn't impressed at being called a sinner and decides to leave, with Winston following after her. In #ThatFeelingWhen, Winston asks Zoë to switch partners so he can "work his magic" with Rasha. Zoë says Rasha is gay. Winston responds that he has good "gaydar" but Zoë reminds him that they dated for months and he thought she was straight. Winston realizes that Zoë likes Rasha, and says that, if the switch, he'll let Zoë know if Rasha is gay. Zoë says he can't ask her because he could force her to out herself, so Winston says he'll stalk her on social media instead. Zoë says Rasha's social media is set to private, but suggests that Winston add her. Winston agrees, telling Zoë that she's going to lose. In the student council office, Winston tells Zoë that Rasha accepted his friend request. Winston and Zoë look though her Facerange but still aren't sure if she's gay. Goldi comes in and Zoë takes the opportunity to ask her if there are any gay Muslims. Goldi responds, telling them that being gay is a sin if you are Muslim. Winston thinks he's won and asks Zoë to ask Rasha out for him. Zoë asks him why she would do that and Winston says because she used him as a beard for all of the last year and now she owes him until the end of time. He adds to make sure to tell Rasha that he's a good guy. Season 4 In #BackToReality, Winston is in the group picture Zoë takes of the Class of 2016. Later when Winston implies that Grace is Jonah's, "moped", then calls himself an idiot for saying this, Zoë reiterates his claim, calling him a "huge one." Trivia *Both are friends with Miles Hollingsworth III, Maya Matlin, and Tristan Milligan. *Zoë was in a relationship with Winston's best friend, Miles. *The two bonded after being in the Thanksgiving play together. *Unbeknownst to Zoë, Winston badmouthed her to Clare when she was writing her magazine article. *Winston dated Zoë's ex best friend Frankie. *Winston was the Blackmailer who tried to make Zoë quit Power Cheer. *They each dated a Hollingsworth sibling, who also happens to be the others best friend. Zoë dated Miles, who is Winston's best friend, and Winston dated Frankie, who was formerly Zoë's best friend. *They nearly shared an on-stage kiss during an audition. *They've both been taken advantage of in a sexual manner. ** Zoë was gang raped by Luke Baker and Neil Martin while she was drunk and Winston was groped by Grant Yates. * Zoë officially came out as gay to Winston, making him the first person she'd officially admitted this to. * They both had a crush on Rasha Zuabi but only Zoë had a relationship with her. * They were the third couple to have a beard relationship. The first was Marco Del Rossi and Ellie Nash and the second was Riley Stavros and Fiona Coyne. * Winston is currently dating Goldi Nahir, who is best friends with Zoë's girlfriend, Rasha. Relationship History *Start Up: #BuyMePizza (DNC 204) *Break-Up: #OMFG (DNC 210) **Reason: Zoë couldn’t pretend to be straight anymore and came out to Winston as a lesbian. Gallery 488013 709482045729159 882760537 n.jpg 1452381_709482342395796_908014791_n.jpg 1476610_709483419062355_678161030_n.jpg 5765tyr.png 565trr.png 7667yuyuuyyuyu.png 8978uyiuyu.png 1404-03-tre.jpg degrassi1404-winston-zoe2.jpg degrassi2s.jpg degrassi-1412-w-m-z1-580.jpg Hjkkje.png 7r.png e.png yrt.png urt.png i.png t.png tycv.png IMG 20160615 223926.jpg IMG_5620.JPG IMG_5608.JPG IMG_5563.JPG IMG_5556.JPG IMG 6193.PNG IMG 6176.PNG IMG 6170.JPG IMG 5908.JPG IMG 5895.JPG IMG 5942.JPG IMG 5892.JPG IMG 5950.JPG IMG 5891.JPG IMG 5085.JPG IMG 5089.JPG IMG 5083.JPG IMG 5088.JPG Grossaf.png 13x16 08.jpg 5t5454t4.png Normal nc1BTS0090.jpg Screen Shot 2017-05-21 at 11.23.05 AM.png Dnc401.jpg vlcsnap-2018-01-03-16h29m46s445.jpg vlcsnap-2018-01-03-16h29m47s081.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Season 13 Category:Season 14 Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:Conflicts Category:Relationships Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:DNC Season 2 Category:DNC Season 3 Category:DNC Season 4